disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Science Unfair
"Science Unfair" is the thirty-first episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on February 24, 2018, and is the sixth episode in the second season. Plot At Avalor Palace, the Royal Coach is ready to take Isabel to school. Elena is helping Isabel load a model Monfugo that Isabel made into the coach with her. After putting it in, Elena offers to help Isabel rehearse her speech for her presentation. Isabel tells her big sister there is no need for that as she has got it memorized due to practicing in front of a mirror for two hours. Isabel also assures Elena that everyone is going to love her presentation as she is going to tell them everything they have ever wanted to know about volcanoes. At Isabel's school, she is giving her presentation. However, it is having the opposite effect: Her classmates are dying of boredom. To help her out, Cristina, Quique, and Amara gather supplies so she can show the class what happens when a volcano erupts. Isabel does so and the eruption gets her classmates interested. Señorita Marisol is so impressed that she decides to have Isabel represent the school at the Avalor Science Fair. Señorita Marisol tells Isabel the Avalor Science Fair is judged by Professor Ochoa, Isabel's favorite scientist, and is being held in two days. Amara also reminds her to take Peaches and Paco, the class' pet guinea pigs, home with her as it is her turn to watch them for the weekend. Señorita Marisol also reminds her to give the two guinea pigs plenty of exercise, wash them, and brush their fur. This gives Isabel an idea for a project and she rushes out before she can hear her teacher tell her she is forgetting something. Quique, Amara, and Cristina offer to take it to her and Señorita Marisol tells them it is them. In the marketplace, Carla Delgado is walking around in her Rita Perez disguise. She runs into her father Victor Delgado, who asks her if she managed to steal Queen Lucia's Carnaval Tiara yet. Carla tells her father she still has not found a way into the Royal Treasury yet. Victor advises her to try and find a weak link to get in. Meanwhile back at the Palace, Elena is doing her Scepter of Light training with Mateo. Isabel comes in and accidentally makes Elena blast the fountain. After apologizing to Octavio, Elena asks Isabel about her day, to which Isabel tells her about the Fair. Isabel goes back to her room and starts designing her new invention. Elena enters with Quique, Amara, and Cristina. The trio tell Isabel they want to help with her project for the Fair. Wanting to do everything by herself, Isabel tells her friends that she does not want to ruin their weekend. Quique notes that is a good point and almost leaves. Elena stops him and tells Isabel Señorita Marisol thought they could help her get ready for the Science Fair. Isabel reminds Elena that Quique does not like Science. Quique notes that is a good point and almost leaves again, only for Elena to stop him again. Cristina reminds Isabel that she only has two days to get everything ready. Still wanting to do everything herself, Isabel insists that there is not enough room. Elena leads them to a huge room in the Palace and they set to work. Meanwhile, Carla is trying to find a way to get into the Royal Treasury. When she spots Mateo she convinces him to teach her an Unlocking Spell. After he tells her the spell, "Rita" heads back to the Royal Treasury, where she fakes a sprained ankle. After the Guard leaves to get a stretcher, Carla tries to get into the Treasury with the spell only for it to not work as she is not using a magical instrument. When she confronts him about this, Mateo explains the lack of magical object part. He also tells "Rita" about Fiero and how he has a Reversal Potion that can restore him. Together, the pair head to the Royal Treasury. Meanwhile, Isabel explains that her idea for the project is dealing with a problem in all schools in Avalor: Caring and Feeding the Class Pet. To that end, she has designed her latest invention: The ExerGroomer, a machine that feeds Class Pets, grooms them, and gives them exercise. Her friends voice improvements she should make: Cristina thinks the ramps are too steep, Amara thinks the combs need adjustments, and Quique thinks the gears need adjustments. Isabel dismisses these ideas by stating she already did the calculations. This makes Quique have an argument that rips Isabel's design. To be alone, Isabel sends them to find a "Twistonator". After they leave, Isabel turns to Pumpkin and Paco and tells them "Now I can do this the right way: My way" revealing she just sent them away to get rid of them so she could do everything herself. Meanwhile, the trio ask Octavio if he has seen the Twistonator to which he tells them to look in the This and That Tower. Inside they find a magical hammer that they assume is the Twistonator. Meanwhile, Isabel has finished building the ExerGroomer and is trying it out. However, it quickly goes haywire. When her friends get back, they give her the "Twistonator". The magical hammer's magic causes Isabel to destroy her ExerGroomer. Upset, Isabel asks "What is that thing?!" to which they tell her it is the "Twistonator". Still upset, Isabel blurts out that there is no such thing as a Twistonator and it was only a ruse to get rid of them, which hurts the trio's feelings. As they leave, they run into Elena and inform her of what happened. Elena confronts Isabel, who admits she did not want a team and wanted to do everything herself. Elena reminds her she did not want a Grand Council when she became the Ruler of Avalor. Elena also tells Isabel friends can help you solve your problems if you let them. Isabel apologizes to her friends and they go back inside to resume work on the project together. Meanwhile, Mateo and "Rita" are about to go into the Royal Treasury when a Guard comes up to tell Mateo that Elena has summoned him. Mateo goes to Elena, foiling Carla's latest attempt. Meanwhile, Isabel and her friends have resumed work on the ExerGroomer and Isabel listens to her friends suggestions this time. Mateo comes in with the hammer. Elena summoned him to find out what the hammer is and he recognizes it as the NicoQuixo, a magical hammer the Maruvians made to do hammering for the user. Using the NicoQuixo, Isabel and her friends finish the ExerGroomer in time for the Science Fair. Professor Ochoa is so impressed that she not only declares Isabel the winner, but she also invites her to attend her class at the Science Academy once a week, to Isabel's joy. Isabel will only accept if her friends join however they aren’t interested enough so it doesn’t matter to them. Meanwhile, Carla has returned to Shuriki's hut, who is not pleased with all her failures during the week. Carla tells her about Fiero and Mateo's Reversal Potion, and explains how she plans to use the potion to restore Fiero so he can help her steal the Tiara. Shuriki approves of this plan. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Montse Hernandez as Cristina *Kyle Arem as Quique *Zoe Hendrix as Amara *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Jane Fonda as Shuriki *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado *Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado *Odette Annable as Señorita Marisol *Carla Tassara as Professor Ochoa *Robert Pine as Octavio *Josh Keaton as Miguel Song *Hand in Hand Trivia *This is Cristina's second appearance. The first was in "Navidad". *Victor Delgado disguised as an old lady and offering Carla an apple references Snow White and the Old Hag from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *'Moral': Friends can help you make anything possible-If you let them. International Premieres *February 10, 2018 (United Kingdom) *July 15, 2018 (Brazil) Gallery Science Unfair 2.png Science Unfair 6.png Science Unfair 7.png Science Unfair 1.png|Peaches and Pogo the Guinea pigs Science Unfair 3.png Science Unfair 10.jpg Science Unfair 13.png Science Unfair 4.png Science Unfair 8.png Science Unfair 9.jpg Science Unfair 6.jpg Science Unfair 9.png Science Unfair 17.png Science Unfair 18.png Science Unfair 14.png Science Unfair 5.png Science Unfair 15.png Science Unfair 16.png Science Unfair 10.png Science Unfair 8.jpg Science Unfair 7.jpg Science Unfair 12.png Science Unfair 11.png Rita flirts with Mateo.jpeg Category:Elena of Avalor episodes